Wanted
by Maudie Stirling
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is an attractive and smart teenage witch, starting in fifth-year at Hogwarts. She only wishes to get good grades, but her looks and fiery attitude attracts uncalled attention from the school's heartthrobs. Hunger Games characters (besides Albus Dumbledore) in Harry Potter settings. Catoniss, Everthorne and Toast pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story. Info on the characters at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

_One_

"Bye, guys!" calls Prim through the car window. "See you …"

"In the Christmas holidays," Gale says.

"But we'll write!" I promise, and wave with a smile as they drive out of the station. Then the smile drops and I sigh.

"What's wrong, Catnip?" asks Gale.

"What if I'm not in the same house as you? What if I don't fit in? What if –"

"Yes, what if you stopped worrying for a second and get excited for the fact that you're coming to my school?"

My owl, Athena, hoots and scuffles around in her cage.

"See, Athena agrees with me. And anyone who doesn't like you will have to answer to us both."

I smile at him half-heartedly and wheel my trolley toward the brick wall between Platform 9 and 10.

"Come on, then. But if this wall is a joke, I'm going to –" The rest of my words are lost as I pass through and enter Platform 9 and 3/4.

There are wizards and witches hurrying all over the place, saying final goodbyes, collecting their luggage and greeting their friends. I find myself wishing with more desperation than before that I'd come in first year with everyone else.

"Get a move on, you're blocking the entrance," someone yells behind me. I jolt out of my thoughts and turn to Gale, who has come next to me.

"What do we do now?"

"We – oh, hey, Finnick!" he hollers across the train station. I look in the direction he is madly waving at and see … holy hippogriffs.

The most gorgeous boy with messy bronze hair grins back at Gale and comes toward us. I swear every girl who he passed let out little sighs.

"Gale! Did you see the match between the Appleby Arrows and the Holyhead Harpies? The Arrows were totally _crushed_ – hey, who's this?" He turns his sea green eyes toward me, and I grab Gale for support.

"Oh, yeah. Finnick, meet Catnip Everdeen. Catnip, Finnick Odair."

"Katniss," I snap. I am going to get Gale back for that.

"Nice to meet you, Catnip," Finnick switches on his 100 watt grin and I feel myself melting.

I stare at the hand he's holding out and extend my own trembling one. I am impressed that he doesn't openly show disgust at my sweaty palm. "It's, um, Katniss, by the way."

"Sorry, Catnip."

I scowl and he laughs. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"We'll be in the same year! Do you know what house you'll be in?"

I frown. "Doesn't the Sorting Hat choose?"

"Yeah, but people can usually predict. See, Gale and I are in Gryffindor, because we're awesome. The Ravenclaws are smart, the Hufflepuffs are … nice, and the Slytherins are evil."

"Don't listen to him." A girl has joined us, who I immediately like. Her hazel green eyes and smile are kind and friendly. "Hi, I'm Annie."

"I'm Katniss," I say, smiling back.

"We'd better get on the train, it's about to depart," she says, pulling on Finnick's arm.

Gale helps me carry my trunk into the train. Finnick beckons us into a compartment.

When we're settled down, Annie starts asking me questions. "So, which school did you come from, Katniss?"

"Beauxbaton, but my family had to move."

"How do you know Gale?"

"His family and mine have been friends for ages. We grew up together."

Annie smiles. "You'll have a bit of competition here, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a bit popular with the ladies," Finnick winks.

Gale snorts. "You'd be, if the female population didn't know you're besotted with Annie."

"Dear Godric, was that a _compliment_?"

"Merlin forbid, no. Just because every girl in this school is next to blind doesn't mean –"

"Quit arguing, you two," cuts in Annie irritably. "This is hardly a good first-impression for Katniss. Don't worry, not everyone is like them …"

I sit back, happily to let them talk. It seems that Annie, at least, likes me, so I won't be completely friendless apart from Gale. I do wonder what house I'll be in, and if I'll be any good in the lessons. I was one of the best students in Beauxbaton, but Hogwarts will be so different …

I stare out of the window for almost the entire trip, marveling at the countryside views.

But in Beauxbaton, unhealthy food is discouraged so Finnick insists on having me try every sweet there is when the food trolley comes. "Have another jellybean, Katniss," he says, dumping a whole handful in my lap. "I don't know how you survived without sugar."

"I did have sugar!" I protest, giving most of them to Annie. "We had plenty of it in fruit, and –"

"_Proper_ sugar. Never mind, we'll have you fully fed at Hogwarts. Just wait until you try the treacle pudding!"

Some time later, Annie taps me on the shoulder.

"We should change now," she says. "We're nearly there."

I flip open my trunk and get out my new robes. They have the Hogwarts' coat of arms in the place of house badges because I haven't been sorted. "Right. So, where are the change rooms?" I ask, my hand on the compartment door.

Finnick and Annie stare at me blankly.

"We don't have change rooms," Gale tells me.

"Well, then … where do you change?"

"Here."

Then they burst out laughing, probably because of my horror-stricken expression.

"We – we have a spell," Annie gasps. "I'll show you."

She lays out her robes in front of her and says, '_Permuto_!'. In an instant, her clothes have switched.

I breathe a sigh of relief, which sends them into giggles again.

"Yeah," Finnick chortles. "_Not_ like what you thought."

So we change, and get our trunks as the train shudders to a stop. Gale takes my hand as we walk out. "Don't want you getting lost," he says.

Annie smiles and winks at me, and murmurs something. I can only catch '_his_ property'.

"First years, over here!" A tall man is yelling, herding the 11 year olds to the docks where some boats are tied.

"Should I join them?" I ask.

"No. Stick with us, you'll probably just get asked to get up when it's your turn."

Gale takes me to some carriages, which are harnessed onto … nothing. But Finnick reaches out a hand and pats the air between the leather harnesses, and I hear a soft nickering.

"Thestrals," Annie explains. "You can only see them if you've witnessed death." I look curiously at Finnick, but Annie shakes her head when I open my mouth. _His parents_, she mouths. My mouth forms a small 'o'.

When I enter the Great Hall, I am not so surprised because Gale has told me so much about Hogwarts, but I admit it is beautiful. The candles hovering above the tables, the ceiling bewitched to imitate the real sky … much more interesting than Beauxbaton's marble everything.

Gale drags me to the Gryffindor table, and I sit next to him. Annie leaves to the Ravenclaws with a hug and 'good luck!'. Headmaster Dumbledore calls for Professor Cinna, who leads in the first years. He explains about the Hat, and the Sorting starts. I barely listen, fidgeting with the tablecloth. Finally 'Zavodi, Rue' gets put in Hufflepuff, and I am called up.

"This year we have a fifth year joining us. Welcome, Katniss Everdeen, and let's see which house you are Sorted into!"

I sit on the wobbly stool and place the Hat on my head. I am surprised by how heavy it is.

"Wow," says a voice inside my head. "There's certainly a lot in _here_. Let's see … courage, there's plenty of that; empathy and patience too; I see lots of ambition … but most of all, you are quick to learn and very intelligent. So, I think you'll agree with me when I choose RAVENCLAW!" He shouts the last word out, and the second table to the left cheers. I stumble down to sit beside Annie and meet Gale's gaze. He gives me a smile, mimicking a swollen head.

After a quick speech including some warnings, Professor Dumbledore claps his hands and food suddenly ladened the table. I sit there staring at it until Annie grabs my plate and piles it for me.

"So, you're Katniss?" the boy on my other side says.

"Yup," I say.

"I'm Jake. What brings you here?" he asks. "I mean, people usually start in first year."

"I moved house, and my best friend Gale suggested here."

"You mean Gale Hawthorne?" he looks disappointed.

"Yes … what's the matter?"

Jake winks. "Not often we get hot new-girls. You know, Hawthorne didn't make it known that he had a girlfriend."

"I'm not," I say. "I'm not his girlfriend."

"Good," he grins. "That gives the rest of us a chance."

I blush and turn away.

* * *

**Hope you like it, I'd really appreciate reviews! The next chapter will be more interesting.**

**Here's a list of the professors at Hogwarts in my story:**

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore **_**(Didn't know who else to choose from the HG characters.)**

_**Transfiguration: Cinna (Head of Gryffindor)**_

_**Herbology: Seeder (Head of Hufflepuff)**_

_**Potions: Beetee (Head of Ravenclaw)**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: Plutarch **_

_**Divination: Wiress**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is delivered! Enter most of the other characters:**

* * *

_Two_

"Wake up." A voice cuts through my sleep. I roll over with my back to it. Surely it couldn't be time to get up …

"Get up, Katniss!" My covers a thrown off me, exposing me to the chilly morning air. I fumble around, trying to pull it back around me. My disturber pauses. "I'll spit in your face," she says.

"Urgh!" I yell, sitting up. "Why are you so _cruel_? I was having the best dream ever!" Okay, that last part was a lie, but it had been the deepest sleep I remember.

"My problem is that we'll barely have time to have breakfast before class!" Madge Undersee shoves me my clothes and my wand and rushes off to the bathroom.

"Where are the others?" I ask.

"Already down. You should be grateful that I stayed behind to wake you."

"Huh. _Grateful_." I mutter as I join her in the bathroom and brush my hair. Madge watches me for a moment, then sighs and pulls out her wand. "Hold still," she says, and murmurs a series of spells. My hair untangles and braids itself into a neat fishtail plait, my clothes straighten and makeup applies itself onto my cheeks. "Hey!" I squeal. "What are you doing? What's the makeup for?"

Madge rolls her eyes. "You're pretty, but this'll have the boys lined up at your feet."

"Then take it off," I snap, rubbing at my face. "I don't _want_ that."

"Too late," Madge says, shrugging. "Won't wear off for a couple of days. Now, come on!" She pulls me out of our dormitory and to the Great Hall, me grumbling under my breath.

"What took you so long?" asks Annie, handing me some toast.

I shoot daggers at Madge. "She was beautifying me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she grins, and gives me a nudge. "Look, you've certainly caught Cato Hadley's attention."

I look up and meet the icy gaze of a muscular Slytherin. He gives me a smirk and I scowl. "He's just laughing at how ridiculous I look," I hiss. "And so will everyone else, thanks to you."

Annie pulls me around to face her. "Actually, you look really nice. Don't go near Finnick," she says with a laugh.

"Speaking of the boys, where are they?" I turn around to scan the Gryffindor table.

"Probably sleeping in." Johanna Mason, my last roommate, joins us.

"Shouldn't we wake them up, then?" I ask. "They'll be late for class."

Johanna grins. "Exactly."

I finish off the last of my pumpkin juice, and stand up. "Well, I'm getting Gale, at least." Annie grabs her book bag and follows me. "I don't want Finnick getting detention on his first day back. We're doing the same subject as them, anyway." We head for the Gryffindor common room.

As we round the corner to the Fat Lady's portrait, I bump into someone and drop my bag. "Sorry; are you all right?" the stocky, blonde haired boy asks, bending down to gather my scattered books. I blush and take them from him with muttered thanks.

"No problem. I'm Peeta Mellark," he says, holding out a hand.

"I'm Kat –"

"Hey, Catnip!" I look over Peeta's shoulder and see Gale tumbling out of the portrait hole. He walks over to us, Finnick following.

"Mellark." Gale says with a scowl.

I frown at his coolness. "Peeta was just helping me."

"_Peeta_, is it? Well, why don't you tell _Peeta_ to sod off and –"

"Yeah, I'd best be going," Peeta says with an apologetic smile. "See you … Catnip?"

"It's Katniss," I tell him. "Bye!" Then I turn to Gale. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is that Hufflepuff! What were you doing, holding hands with him?"

"It's called _shaking_ hands. You know, when you grasp someone's hand and move it up and down in a formal greeting? And anyway, since when was it your business who I hold or shake hands with –"

"As much as I hate to interrupt," Finnick cuts in, "Class starts" he checks his watch "In precisely two minutes. So, if you want to continue this later …?"The rest of us had already begun dashing toward the dungeons.

After Potions (in which Gale was unnaturally crabby), Annie and I have a half-hour break before Divination, and Gale and Finnick the same before Transfiguration.

"I'd better get a start on homework," I say, stopping at the library.

Gale looks at me in astonishment, all grumpiness forgotten. "You're joking, right? We have a whole week to do that!"

"Yeah, Katniss. You can do homework later, let's go for a fly now," Finnick suggests.

Annie groans. "You know I hate flying."

"You can sit on my broom," Finnick says, pecking her on her cheek. "You know I won't let you fall."

"No, thanks. _You_ know how my stomach reacts."

It does sound tempting; I'm a great flyer if I do say so myself. "Okay," I grin. "Prepare to be stunned by my skills!" I go to the Ravenclaw tower to get my broomstick, and Annie comes with me. "Did you have Quidditch teams in Beauxbaton?" she asks.

"A couple, but they were all boys' teams because flying messes up us girls' hair," I say, rolling my eyes.

"So how do you know how to fly?"

"We don't spend as much time at school as you do here," I say.

"You're with 'us' now," Annie reminds with a laugh.

"Race you around the pitch?" I challenge the boys when we get to the pitch, rising into the air on my Stormtide 360.

Finnick snorts. "Don't mind us if we do a second lap waiting for you."

I keep my grin to myself. "Okay. Three, two one, go!" I shoot off, feeling the wind whistle around me. For a moment or so the three of us are neck to neck, and then I begin to leave them behind. I rocket around the Quidditch pitch easily, pulling to a stop above Annie, where we started.

The boys catch up with me half a minute later, eyes bulging and jaws hanging. "Careful or you'll catch a fly," I snort.

Then I hear a smattering of applause on the ground and see just about all of Hogwarts gathered below us. I feel myself heating up and know that I am blushing. When I drop to the ground, Jake, the boy who was sitting next to me last night, comes running up. "I'm captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team this year," he explains. "And we need a Seeker. So, if you want to join the team …?"

"Wow! Congrats, Katniss!" Annie beams.

"Uh, sure …" I say. "If – if it doesn't interfere with my studying." I have to resist the urge to clamp my hand over my mouth and Obliviate everyone within hearing distance. _What the hell was that?_

Jake laughs. "It won't. I can see the Sorting Hat made a good choice. Anyway, the first meeting is tomorrow straight after dinner. We'll be right here." Someone calls his name, and he turns to go. "See you then!"

"Ravenclaw Seeker, huh?" Finnick says from behind me. "It looks like Gale has some competition."

"Nah. I'm _invincible_," Gale says.

I giggle. "I beat you just a minute ago."

"Yeah, well …" He struggles to come up with an excuse, turning red.

I put my arm around his shoulders and ruffle his hair. "Aw, poor wittle Gale. Getting embarrassed because he got smashed by a girl, is he? Never mind, I beat everyone."

"Shut up," he grumbles. Then he brightens. "Let me see your broomstick."

"It's a Stormtide," I chuckle. "The same as yours. So you can't say you were handicapped. Now, get over your epic fail because I've got to get to Divination."

The first thing I notice when I enter the classroom is the glass cupboard full of bits of wires and gears, fixed in unidentifiable shapes. Some look like half-competed animals, with paws and tails.

"What are they?" I ask Annie.

She shrugs, sitting down on one of the round tables. "Nuts never said."

"Nuts?"

"_Professor_ Nuts, Annie," scolds Madge, coming to join us. "Show some respect."

"What are you talking about?" I am completely bewildered.

Johanna sighs. "Professor Wiress. Nickname: Nuts; because she is."

I soon see what she means. When the class is settled, a woman in overly large robes walks in. She is wearing thick glasses and grease-covered gloves, but what catch my eyes are the multiple watches on her right arm. "Why –"

Professor Nuts (I may as well go along with it) twirls around before I finish my question. "Because, sweetie, I need backup if one breaks. And then another if _that_ does, and another … so on. And I'm left handed, to answer your second question."

"Uh …" I actually _was_ going to ask her why they were on her right arm.

She winks over her glasses. "I'm not the Div professor for nothing!"

Johanna snorts from beside me. "She means they're the two things everyone asks her," she whispers.

Nuts glares at her, then faces the class. "So! Today you are going to work in groups of four with these charts. You will notice letters and numbers around the rim, as well as in some of the boxes. Instructions are on the other side."

Madge gets a chart for us, and reads what to do. "_Speak your name clearly at the chart to unlock your destiny_." She snorts. "Totally … Anyway, _the first coordinate consists of the first letter of your house name and the year that you are in. You should find the first letter of your lover's initials –_ what? That's stupid. Most of us don't even have –"

"Just read on," Johanna snaps.

"Fine. _The second coordinate is the last letter of your last name, and your age. With that you should find the last letter of your special person's initials. _That's all there is, and I repeat, this is ridiculous."

"Whatever," Johanna says. "Annie, you go first."

"Okay … Annie Cresta." The letters on the chart shift. "Wow. So, R for Ravenclaw and I'm in 5th year. What does it say?" I peek over Madge's shoulder and read, "F."

Annie grins. "Cool … what do I do next?"

"Last letter of your last name, and age … C for Cresta and 15." I look at the chart again. "O."

"Finnick Odair!" Madge squeals. "Oh my Godric. Me next! Madge Undersee." The letters change again.

"Same as Annie, R and 5. Let me see …" She angles it away from the rest of us. "T. Who do we know who starts with T? Quick!"

Johanna smirks. "Uh … there's Tegan, and Tracey, and –"

"Oh, shut up. _Boys_, I meant."

"Fine. Trent … Tamas … Teo … Travis … Trevor … Tom …"

"Hey, why don't you do the second part?" I suggest. "To narrow people down."

"U and 15. G!" Madge says excitedly. "Who's that?"

"… Actually, I have no idea." Johanna frowns thoughtfully.

Annie pats Madge's shoulder. "I'm not sure you want to know, anyway. Let it be a surprise."

"Okay," Madge agrees. "Now for Johanna!"

"Nah," says Johanna. "No one who wants to keep their head intact would like me. Just do Katniss."

We can't change her mind, and the chart won't take any of our voices. "You'll regret it," warns Madge. "But if you're sure, let's see Katniss instead."

I say my name, and watch the letters move. But R,5 is blank, as is E,15. "Try C for Catnip," Annie suggests anxiously. But that is blank, too. "Maybe … maybe we need to do B for Beauxbaton!"

At that moment, Professor Nuts comes over. "How are you coming along, girls?"

"Great, except there are no letters on Katniss' coordinates," says Johanna.

Nuts bends over the chart and examines it. "Well," she says after a moment, "The only conclusion I can come up with is that Katniss has a very … special future which changes frequently, which is why the chart doesn't work. Never mind! Just take it as it comes, as I always say." She smiles, and goes onto the next group.

"She's right," Annie says reassuringly.

"Who wants to know the future, anyway?" Johanna scoffs. "Apart from to prove it wrong."

I agree, but can't help wondering just what will happen.

Class is dismissed with some instructions on homework, and we head back to our common room. Halfway there, I remember that I'd left my bag behind in the classroom. "I'll meet you guys back there," I promise, and rush back. Thankfully it's still there on my chair.

As I leave the tower, I hear my name being spoken. I follow the direction it came from and pause to listen around the corner.

"– so goddam _hot_," a male voice is saying.

Another boy snorts and replies in a deep voice, "Well, she's not going to want _you_ with Hawthorne and Odair already competing for her."

"But what about you? Odair likes Cresta, and you seem way more popular with the girls than Hawthorne."

"That's not hard. He couldn't snag a girl if they were the only ones left in Hogwarts."

"I know. It's a pity he can't buy a new face if he's so rich – which he's not!"

I can't stand it any more.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Gale like that!" I stomp around and face them, slightly startled to find the Hadley boy among the two.

The other boy who has brown hair gapes at me, muttering something.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Cato Hadley drawls, leaning against the wall.

I whip my wand out and press the tip against his throat. "You don't want to know," I hiss.

Cato (why am I calling him by his first name?) – Hadley, sorry – smirks. "Well, well. You two seem pretty close."

I open my mouth to reply, but feel a hand on my shoulder.

Peeta pulls me away. "It's not wise to pick a fight with one of them," he whispers, gesturing toward the idiot.

I shake his hand off. "I'm not picking a fight, I'm defending one of my friends!"

"Honorable and all that, but they tend to hold grudges."

I shrug. "I'll be grateful for another chance to hex him."

Peeta sighs. "Come on, I'll walk you to your common room."

"I don't need a babysitter!" I scowl but follow him, sending a last glare toward Hadley, who winks back.

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying it! Please review, follow or favourite! All three and you will be my new best friend. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to HGFan for this story's first review!**

* * *

_Three_

The next morning, I wake early – even before the others. Changing into new robes, I see that I have half an hour of spare time. Unfortunately my makeup is still there, and I send a scowl at Madge's bed. I decide not to wake my dorm mates yet, instead use this time to … explore the castle. Or rather, the castle grounds, because I know I'd soon get lost with all the many identical corridors and moving staircases.

The morning air is chilly, and I find myself snuggling deeper into my blue and bronze scarf. My breath creates little puffs of steam. I can see the ForbiddenForest, but while I am abnormally attracted to trees, I know it isn't named Forbidden for nothing. Instead, I head in the other direction, toward the Lake.

The dark waters glimmer in the sunlight, and I have to shade my eyes. Strolling around the bank, I discover patches of multicoloured flowers blooming. _Prim loves flowers_, I think. She would be a first year now, but unfortunately she's a squib. Yes, my family are purebloods, but I couldn't care less. A lot of my friends are muggleborn.

"Hey," a voice drawls, right next to my ear, and I jump. My shoes slip on the damp grass, and I topple into the Lake with a huge splash.

The water is black, and I can't see anything. Thankfully I can swim, but my brain is frozen. I try to claw my way up to the surface, but I must have sunk deeper than I thought. There is a movement in the corner of my eye. I turn my head slightly, and see a huge black tentacle as thick as my torso.

My mouth fills with foul tasting water as I scream soundlessly. Frantically waving my arms and legs about, I finally emerge and grab onto the rocky rim. Strong arms haul me up and steady me, and I'm thinking of all the insults to shoot at Gale as I blink water out of my eyes. Then I see it's Cato Hadley.

"You," I snarl.

"Are you all right? I'm sorry –"

"Why? For making me fall into the bloody bottomless Lake where a bloody humongous monster lives?" My yelling is attracting lots of curious glances as students begin coming out of the castle, but I don't care.

"You mean the squid? It's not that big, actually." He actually has the nerve to grin.

"Get the hell out of my way." I fumble for my wand as I shove past him.

He appears again at my shoulder. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to fall in."

I don't reply.

"Hey, you're shivering," he says, and a moment later his robe is draped over my shoulders. A quick glance confirms that he is only wearing a white shirt in this freezing temperature. I hesitate, then start walking faster than before.

"What do you want me to say?" he complains, jogging to keep up.

"Nothing. Leave me alone." By now we're in the castle and many girls are casting me jealous looks, which I return. I'd switch lives with one of them right now if there was a spell for it.

"Don't be like that." The arrogant idiot even tries to put his arm around my neck. I shrug it off, looking daggers at him.

"Aw, come on," he says. We enter the Great Hall which is now filled with students, but thankfully everyone's too occupied in their breakfast to notice us. "_Katniss_," he whines loudly.

"Shut up!" I groan, but it's too late. The tables look up in almost unison. I don't dare glance to see my friends' expressions.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday," he says. "How was I to know you were listening?"

"You mean, I was within hearing distance," I snap. "Besides, that means you would have said those things anyway."

He steps in front of me, lifting my chin up so I am forced to look at him. "Please forgive me." His icy blue eyes are inches away from my own, and I take a sharp breath in.

"Whatever," I finally mutter, my cheeks burning. I shove his hand away and half-run to sit next to Madge at the Ravenclaw table.

"You've still got his robe on," she says quietly. I curse and hastily magic it back to him. In my ruffled state, it drops on top of his head heavily.

I don't eat my breakfast as much as attack it, the bacon and eggs bearing the brunt of my anger and embarrassment.

"Katniss," Annie says after watching me for a while. "Stop it. You're scaring the first years."

I look up and see the girl in front of me staring wide-eyed at my eyes.

"It was _nothing_," I snap at Gale.

"That's not what the rumors say!" he argues, barring my way into the Ravenclaw common room.

"What happened to the days when you believed me, your _best friend_, more than some other random student?" I don't have to fake the hurt in my voice. He'd been acting really strange ever since I got here – maybe he was having second thoughts about inviting me to his school.

"I – he –" Guilt flashes in his eyes, and for a second I thought he was going to apologize. But Gale and I have the same rock-hard stubbornness – something I find extremely annoying sometimes – and he doesn't back down.

"_Gone_, ever since you made it your mission to attract every available guy in here!"

I have to clench my hands to resist from hexing him beyond repair. "I did _NOT_! Just because Hadley finds it amusing to humiliate me in front of the school does not mean I – what you said!"

If I weren't so worked up, I could have sworn Gale looked momentarily relieved. But he is determined to have the last word, it seems, because he says, "What's with the make-up, then?"

Letting out a dry sob, I shove past him. "A secret," I croak to the raven doorknocker, in response to its former riddle (_If you have me, you want to share me. If you share me, you haven't got me. What am I?_), and flee to my dormitory. Gale calls after me, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to feel my wrath.

A few minutes later, Annie, Madge and Johanna find me lying face down on my bed. "Trying to suffocate yourself?" I don't look up, but I can hear a smirk in Johanna's voice.

"It's all right, Katniss," says Madge, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I leap up. "You've got a nerve! If it weren't for your stupid makeup I bet Hadley wouldn't know I existed!"

"I doubt that, actually. You got sorted in front of the whole school," Johanna so _helpfully_ points out.

"Shut up," The rest of us chorus. Madge turns to me. "I'm sorry … I'll take it off if you like."

"You mean to tell me," I splutter, "That you were able to remove it?!" The guilty look on her face confirms it. I run out and, unsure of what to do, keep going up the girls' tower. My anger dissolves sometime when thin wisps of clouds are level with the window, but I don't stop until I get to the top. To my surprise, half of the roof is clear glass. The huge window faces to the back of the school, which explains why I haven't noticed it before. I lie on my back and study the clouds, picking out fluffy shapes and animals. After several minutes, my former troubles and a hint of anger return, but I'm able to sort through them and think calmly.

Poor Madge is probably feeling awful now, and she was only trying to help me (I think). I'll apologize later.

Gale … is maybe having troubles of his own, and even though we _did_ use to confide everything to each other, I trust him to tell me whatever it is when he's ready. Anyway, he's always been protective of me, now that I think about it.

And Cato Hadley – arrogant school flirt, annoying me only because of Madge's make up (or so I desperately hope). I'm counting on that he will ignore me after I remove it.

When I finally go back down, everyone has gone to dinner apart from my loyal friends. Johanna and Annie are playing wizard's chess, while Madge stares out of a window. "Hi," I say softly.

They look up and Johanna breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! I mean," she says hurriedly to Annie, "Oh dear. I guess we'll just have to call it a draw. Such a shame, but –"

"You can finish your game," I say. "I'd just like to apologize for earlier, especially to Madge." Madge grins and hugs me. "I'm sorry, too."

"No!" Johanna protests. "I insist … we must go to dinner, anyway. We'll just call it a draw." She starts packing up the board.

"She was losing so spectacularly I felt sorry for the chess pieces," Annie explains to me in a whisper. "You came just in time."

Madge flicks her wand. "There – it's all gone. Would you like me to undo the plait as well?" she offers reluctantly.

"I quite like it, actually," I say. "Thanks."

We enter the Great Hall chatting and laughing, and I cast a glance toward the Gryffindor table. Gale catches my eye and gives me an apologetic look, which I return with a smile. Fellow Ravenclaws move aside to make room for us. I choose a vegetable pie, feeling a lot happier and lighter.

After a quick dinner, Johanna and I grab our brooms and leave for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team meeting. "I didn't know you played," I say to her.

Johanna grins. "I'm one of the Beaters – love the sound of one of my Bludgers hitting a Slytherin. Or anyone else who's in our way to the Cup."

It's pretty dark outside, so we light our wands. The grounds seem eerie at night – animalistic noises echoing faintly from the ForbiddenForest, small splashes rippling across the Lake, owls hooting from the Owlery. That reminds me, I haven't seen Athena since the start of term. "When are we allowed in the Owlery?" I ask Johanna.

"Just about anytime you want, apart from during class obviously." She shines her wand under her face and gives me a slow, creepy smile.

We reach the Quidditch pitch as one of the first people. Johanna takes off, 'warming up' while Jake questions me on my prior knowledge of Quidditch. "I know all the rules, I think," I say. "My sister Prim was a very strict umpire. I always played Chaser in the family games, but I picked up a few tricks from my cousin who was the Seeker."

"Show me," says Jake. "I'll be the Seeker on the opposing team." He takes the Snitch out of the leather case, and at my nod lets it go. We wait five seconds before shooting into the sky. I circle around the pitch, scanning with my 'hunter-sharp eyes', as Gale calls them.

Soon, I see a quick flash of gold next to the south goal posts. Unfortunately that is where Jake is hovering. I speed up my circling, keeping my eyes on the Snitch. As I come closer it pauses for a moment, and I dive towards it sharply. Jake suddenly sees it as well and we both plummet towards it. The Snitch changes course and I almost collide with him, but manage to pull myself straight.

Jake is ahead of me now, almost in reach of the Snitch. I think fast. Putting on a short burst of speed so I am within his peripheral vision, I give a small cry and flip over on my broomstick in a Sloth-Grip Roll. Jake instinctively does the same, forgetting that we aren't playing a real game and there aren't any Bludgers. I flip back on immediately and, relocating the Snitch, dart towards it and capture it.

"Nice one," Johanna cackles, pulling up beside me. "You beat the _captain_."

"I normally play Keeper!" Jake defends himself. He catches my eye. "But yeah, it was a neat trick. The Seeker position's all yours."

The rest of the team have arrived by now, and they introduce themselves to me – the Chasers Cashmere and Gloss, vain but nice twins who are in sixth year and Finch (who I mentally nickname Foxface), a very smart fifth year and Johanna's fellow beater, Enobaria, a seventh year with unnaturally pointy teeth.

"_Another_ girl?" complains Gloss with a wink at me. "Isn't four enough for you to flirt with, Cap'n?"

"You forgot to count yourself," smirks Johanna.

"But you'd bite anyone's head off if they tried to flirt with you, Jo," says Cashmere, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger.

"Enough!" Jake snaps. "You can argue once the Cup is on Professor McGonagall's shelf. Everyone, take your positions."

* * *

**Please review! More Toast in next chapter. I'll try to balance it out. **

**I've made a poll which can be accessed on my profile page, because I really can't decide who to pair Katniss with. Please help me!  
****You can also tell me your choice in your review, if you don't have time to go to my page.  
****The choices are: Peeta, Gale, Finnick (I'll have him break up with Annie if people want) or Cato.**


End file.
